


Distractions

by NayruSapphire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dean's POV, Destiel - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, punk!Cas, shy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayruSapphire/pseuds/NayruSapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes over to do a school project. Dean Winchester turns out to be a bit distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work published on here. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated! :)
> 
> ( Rated for language and smoking. )

It was ridiculous, really. To think that he would actually show up. Seriously. He wouldn't show up. It was just a project for school anyway and there was no way he could possibly care about that, right?

What I most likely needed to do: just suck it up and start - as well as finish - the project on my own.

What I definitely needed to do: _stop looking out the damn window_.

I settled on my sofa in the living room and pulled a spiral notebook into my lap, snatching a pen up from the table. When I had invited him over, I had originally been relieved that my dad and Sammy would be out for the rest of the day. However, the house was far too silent now. Every move I made was deafening in the quiet.

He wasn't coming. Honestly, I'd known that. Was I hoping he'd show up? No.

Well, perhaps. Sort of.

It didn't matter!

Suddenly, the thunderous roar of a motorbike just outside ripped through the silence in the house and I would never admit how high I probably ended up jumping in surprise.

Tossing my notebook back onto the coffee table in front of the sofa, I rose from my seat and made my way towards the window where I nudged the blinds down and peered outside. And there he was. Sitting in my driveway on a sleek black motorcycle. Crap. He actually ended up coming over.

I stepped away from the window, two knocks sounding at the front door only a few moments before I reached it. I slowed my walk, not wanting to appear eager or as if I'd been waiting impatiently. Which I hadn't.

After a few moments that seemed long enough, I pulled the door open to reveal none other than Castiel Novak on the other side. His lips were pursed around a cigarette, which he promptly dropped to the ground after he'd finished his last pull from it, grinding it under the toe of his boot.

"Hey." His smooth, deep voice always startled me, no matter how many times I heard it. He didn't really talk much to begin with anyway, mostly just to his small group of friends. Fortunately, I'd gotten paired with him for a school project, though most people most likely wouldn't see that as a stroke of luck. Sometimes it really surprised me how much I liked the guy, even though we never really spoke all that much, so it was more like crushing on him from afar. Which sounded kind of creepy, actually...

Castiel cleared his throat and I was sharply pulled out of my thoughts, adjusting my glasses a little as I realized that I only had the door open just enough for barely two of his arms to fit through, as though I suspected he was trying to get in and murder me or something. Awkwardly clearing my own throat, I pulled it open further and stepped aside in invitation.

"Ah, hi." I finally answered softly, watching as Castiel stepped inside, his impossibly blue eyes taking in the interior of my house.

It wasn't much, really, but it was comfortable and it was home. After shutting the door behind him, I settled back down on my sofa and softly cleared my throat again, my eyes returning to Castiel. Today, he wore a black, sleeveless band t-shirt that had seen better days - and revealed several tattoos that wrapped around his biceps - as well as dark green, baggy cargo pants, along with his usual black boots. One side of his head was shaved; the rest of his raven hair swept to the side.

Castiel must have felt me staring because his eyes flickered towards me and a knowing smirk tilted up a corner of his lips. I quickly turned my head away, hoping to God that my cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

"So," Castiel's voice broke through the slightly awkward silence that had settled between us, though his tone suggested that he was slightly amused. "The project."

"Right, uh, yes." I said, focusing on my notebook again. "I have, um, some things written down, but... not much." I felt a dip in the couch when Castiel had come to sit beside me and it took a lot of will power not to look over at him right then. I could feel the warmth radiating from him.

"Nice, Winchester." Castiel chuckled.

I looked at him then, which was a bit of a mistake as I was apparently unprepared to have Castiel's gaze on me. My stomach flipped. "Right. Thanks." I stated, pushing my glasses up again and looking back down at my notes. "So, ah... how did you want to do this?"

There was silence at first, so I considered asking again in case he hadn't heard. However, barely a moment later, I heard the flick of a lighter and my head snapped up to see Castiel bringing the flame up to the end of another cigarette.

"Hey, you can't do that in here!" I protested, reaching out and snatching the lighter from him before I could even think about what I was doing. "And didn't you just have one?"

Castiel's eyes lazily swept to the side to meet mine and he smirked again, arching a dark eyebrow. "So?"

"So..." I felt the shape of the lighter in my hand, hardly believing that I'd actually taken it. "Uh... they'll kill you."

Castiel huffed out a laugh around his cigarette that was still hanging out of the side of his mouth. "Everything can kill you."

"Well," I shifted in my spot. "These definitely will. Look - just not in my house. My dad is definitely someone that'll kill me if he smells smoke."

Castiel plucked the cancer stick out from between his teeth and tucked it away again, into the pocket of his pants, his eyes remaining on me. God, they were so damn blue. Were they even real?

"Fine." He said with a slight shrug, holding a hand out. "I'll take my lighter back."

The way he had agreed so easily - as well as the sly expression he currently wore - made me think that he'd probably just end up trying to light one again and I wasn't having that. I have no idea where this ~~stupidity~~ boldness came from, but I simply replied, "I don't think so."

Castiel's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he laughed, keeping his hand out. "Come on, Winchester."

"That's not my name." I stated flatly, frowning.

"Isn't it?" Castiel turned his body more towards mine, cocking his head to the side as though pondering. "I could've sworn it was."

"Well, my last name, yeah."

Castiel smirked. "Just give me the lighter, Winchester."

I made a point of tucking it into my pocket, my cheeks dusted with pink but I didn't care as I looked back down at my notebook. "So, I was thinking we could - what the hell?!"

I was promptly interrupted as a solid body suddenly tackled me and we ended up on the floor, my leg banging against the side of the coffee table on the way down.

"Ow! Dammit..." I muttered, looking up into the eyes of the other boy currently hovering over me. If my face wasn't red before, it sure as well was now. "What - what are you doing?"

A single eyebrow quirked and Castiel smirked down at me again. That flippin' smirk that caused my stomach to twist pleasantly, but I wasn't going to think about that now.

"Getting my lighter back. Duh." Castiel stated simply, his hand proceeding to find my pocket where I'd tucked the thing. I could have just let him take it, but for some reason, it pissed me off that he continued to call me by my last name.

I clamped my fingers around his wrist and stopped him, twisting so that he didn't have access to the pocket."No. That is not my name."

"You're seriously going to do this?"

"Yes."

Castiel huffed out another small laugh before he tried positioning me again so that he could reach his lighter. He was rather strong too. I squirmed so that he couldn't reach anything.

"Winchester." Castiel practically growled as he braced his hands on either side of my head, supporting his weight above me. The sound of his voice sent a shiver all the way down my spine and I hoped he didn't notice.

I cleared my throat, looking at him.

"Give it back."

"What's my name then?" I asked.

Castiel's eyes narrowed and he exhaled heavily. " _Fine_." He muttered, sitting up so that he straddled my hips, his arms crossing firmly over his chest and emphasizing the defined lines of muscle in his arms. I refused to stare.

"Yes?" I prompted.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Dylan."

I shook my head.

"Darren. Dan. Dana."

"That's a girl's name." I pointed out flatly.

"Is it?"

I glared, my cheeks warming again, but I didn't say anything else.

Castiel let out another long-suffering sigh. "Will you give me my lighter back? _Dean_."

I tipped my chin up and smirked triumphantly, fishing into my pocket for the lighter I'd taken, still rather shocked with the sudden boldness that seemed to have spontaneously struck me. "See? Now was that so hard?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes and handed over the lighter, adjusting my glasses again once he'd taken it.

Castiel set the lighter on the coffee table that had slightly budged out of place when my leg had knocked into it. Then he braced his hands against the floor on either side of my head again, hovering over me with a near predatory look flashing in those incredible eyes.

"Um. You know I can't get up until you move, right?" I asked slowly, wondering if he was aware of this.

"Yeah."

There were a few beats of silent and I noticed he seemed closer than before. My heart raced.

Earlier boldness: gone.

"So... can you... move?"

"Nope."

I blinked up at him. "Well, why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Well, I want you to."

"No, you don't." Castiel smirked, leaning closer.

"Wh -" I spluttered, pressing back as though I could melt through the floor and run away. I should've just given the damn lighter back. "Yes. I do."

Castiel didn't even answer me this time, only dipped lower. Low enough so that I could feel his warm breath ghost over my skin, smelling of cigarettes.

"Get off." I stated, but my voice wasn't nearly as strong as I'd wanted it to be. Surely, he could hear the thundering sound of my heart hammering away in my chest.

Shaking his head, Castiel leaned closer. His eyes were even more incredible up close, the brilliantly deep blue flecked with gray/silver around the pupil.

I must have said something aloud or been staring very intently because Castiel quirked an eyebrow. "What?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged, my mind muddled by the weight of him against my body. Something I was very acutely aware of. "Your eyes... are just... like..."

Castiel looked thoroughly amused. "Yeah?"

"They're like... the bluest... blue ever to... blue." As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I felt like a complete and utter idiot. My cheeks heated to a degree I was sure never had happened before and my eyes squeezed shut so that I wouldn't have to look at Castiel. It was his fault I said that anyway. They were his eyes and those were his lips that looked so intoxicating and that had hovered far too close to my own, causing my brain to momentarily go offline.

All I could hear with my eyes closed was Castiel's deep laugh, the sound vibrating through his chest and I could feel it in my own body with how close we were pressed.

"You are definitely something, Dean Winchester." Castiel murmured, his soft voice such a contrast to the loud laughter just a moment before.

My eyes opened just in time for me to see him crowd my vision and feel his lips press against my own. Thoroughly surprised, I gasped against his mouth, my eyes still wide fucking open.

What

the

hell.

I must have completely forgotten how to move or breathe or anything and eventually Castiel lifted his head again, his expression once again amused.

"Hello?"

I blinked at him, probably looking like a moron at the moment.

"You do know what a kiss is, right?" Castiel asked teasingly.

I flushed and swallowed, averting my eyes as I nodded.

"And you know you're supposed to... sort of reciprocate."

He was still much too close to me for me to be able to think straight. I inhaled slowly through my nose and managed to look at him again.

"Why... wh - why are you even kissing me?" I breathed, puzzled.

Castiel looked down at me as though I had just asked the most idiotic question ever. "Don't people kiss other people that they like?"

"You like me?" I didn't know what to think anymore.

"I just kissed you, didn't I?"

I opened my mouth to say something else, but Castiel took that opportunity to once again lower his mouth to mine. And this time, I did reciprocate. His lips felt even softer than they looked and he tasted like cigarettes and his body was so warm against my own and I didn't want him to stop and this was probably the best partner-project-meeting I had ever been to.

I felt Castiel's long fingers slide into my hair, my glasses nudged out of place a bit as he tilted his head to better the angle. A soft sound escaped me and my cheeks burned at the fact that I had let that happen, but I didn't have long to think about it because at that moment, the tip of Castiel's tongue swept along my bottom lip, cutting off any other coherent thoughts that might have remained.

Before I knew it, my hands had moved as well, curled into the front of his t-shirt and managing to tug him closer. The weight of his body against me was oddly comforting, as well as thrilling. When I felt a quiet groan of approval rumble through Castiel's chest, a shock of pleasure ran through me that I'd somehow coaxed that sound from him.

I'd kissed other people before, experienced people and not so experienced people. Castiel was something completely different from anything else I'd experienced. First of all, he was a fantastic kisser. Secondly, the simple kiss was lighting up my nerve endings and causing my stomach to twist like no one else had ever done before.

I felt Castiel's other hand at my side, gliding lower to my hip where it rested. I could not, for the life of me, understand why he wanted to kiss me of all people. I certainly didn't complain though.

A shiver jolted through me when I felt the lightest teasing of his thumb against the skin just under my shirt, my body reacting more intensely to the simple touch than it had any right to.

Castiel seemed to like it, though, and his head tilted again to deepen the kiss. His tongue prodded at the seam of my lips and I barely had to think about it before they parted for him. I could taste the cigarettes on his tongue and it shouldn't have turned me on as much as it did. I shifted a little, aware of the heat traveling to my groin now in response to his touches.

My fingers tightened in the front of his shirt, my head lifting off the floor slightly so that I could kiss him deeper, seeking more. He was utterly addicting.

Far too soon, however, his mouth was pulling away from mine and I looked up at him. My lips still tingled from the kiss; I could still feel the pressure of his own lips against mine. And I wanted that real feeling again.

I was breathless, my heart racing impossibly fast. Castiel's eyes had darkened, eyeing me for a few moments before he was suddenly up and off of me. I was simultaneously relieved and disappointed, though I leaned more towards the disappointed side of the spectrum.

Castiel looked far too put-together and composed; I was still on the floor, slightly propped up on my forearms with messed up hair, kiss-swollen lips, my glasses askew and my clothes rumpled.

His blue eyes briefly flickering to me as another one of his signature smirks appeared, Castiel shifted and dropped his gaze to the notebook I had open on the coffee table. My brain was still in the process of restarting.

"Now, stop distracting me, Winchester," Castiel scolded teasingly, grabbing a pencil as I continued to sit there stupidly. "We have a project to do."


End file.
